Bronies Wałbrzych
Bronies Wałbrzych (od 2013 znany jako Bronies Dziczyzna) — lokalna grupa fanowska, skupiająca miłośników My Little Pony z Wałbrzycha i okolic. Historia Pierwsze wzmianki o istnieniu fanów MLP w mieście pochodzą z września 2011 roku, kiedy w tamtejszym II Liceum Ogólnokształcącym pojawił się brony, znany pod pseudonimem Pierogonator. Nie ukrywając swego nietypowego zainteresowania, przekonał do serialu kolegę z klasy, skdw. Kumple postanowili wspólnie przekazać wieść o kucykach kolejnym osobom. Poznani w szkole, początkujący fani MLP, skłonili ich do założenia w dniu 18 lutego 2012 roku facebookowej grupy o nazwie „Pony-Mony”, mającej skupiać wciąż skromną grupę znajomych. I Wałbrzyski Ponymeet Kiedy wiosną do grupy dołączyli kolejni znajomi ze szkoły, założyciele zorientowali się, że „Pony-Mony” to jedyna działająca w Wałbrzychu fandomowa społeczność. Aby otworzyć się na nowe osoby, zmieniono nazwę grupy na Bronies Wałbrzych. Rosnąca popularność serialu sprawiła, że na początku kwietnia skdw i Pierogonator znaleźli najbliższą dużą społeczność - Wrocław - aby przy wsparciu od tamtejszej grupy 23 czerwca 2012 zorganizować I Wałbrzyski Ponymeet. W spotkaniu wzięło udział 14 osób, w tym aż siedmiu świetnie znających się wrocławian. Po dotarciu grupy do galerii Victoria dwie pegasisters, przerażone na widok przyjezdnych, postanowiły po cichu się ulotnić i zorganizować I Wałbrzyskiego Minimeeta w pobliskim McDonaldzie. Mimo to, ponymeet odbył się w bardzo miłej atmosferze, zaś w pamięci uczestników zapadło uroczyste spożywanie ponadstuprocentowego alkoholu z niepozorną Hannah Montaną na różowej butelce, którą przywiózł z Wrocławia Kogut. II Wałbrzyski Ponymeet thumb|II Wałbrzyski Ponymeet W uśpionej przez okres wakacji, niemalże już zapomnianej grupie, 18 września 2012 pojawił się brony o pseudonimie SilverShield, z ambicją zorganizowania kolejnego meetu, tym razem jednak z przewagą wałbrzyszan. Najpopularniejsze kucykowe polskie media ogłosiły wydarzenie, jednak udział w nim zadeklarowali tylko organizatorzy. Nawet założyciel grupy, Pierogonator, przestał interesować się serialem i odszedł z fandomu. Po kilkunastu dniach wydarzenie zostało odwołane. Pomysł większego, wałbszyskiego ponymeetu powrócił w kwietniu 2013 roku. Impreza została zaplanowana na 4 maja. Choć ogłoszenie ukazało się jedynie na ogólnopolskim blogu FGE, spotkanie przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania organizatorów. W wyznaczonym punkcie zbiórki - na skrzyżowaniu koło hali OSIRu - zjawiło się 13 osób, w tym dwoje przyjezdnych z Legnicy. Szczegółowa relacja została zamieszczona w magazynie Brohoof.Relacja z II Wałbrzyskiego Ponymeetu III Wałbrzyski Ponymeet Już 8 czerwca 2013 roku powtórzono meeta sprzed miesiąca w podobnej formie. Zyskał on jednak znacznie mniejszy rozgłos. W spotkaniu wzięło udział zaledwie osiem osób, w tym jedna przyjezdna. Rok minimeetów Po III Wałbrzyskim Ponymeecie wałbrzyszanie postanowili skupić się przede wszystkim na umacnianiu więzi pomiędzy sobą nawzajem, organizując regularne minimeety. Pomiędzy III a IV Ponymeetem odbyło się ich 46. Większość spotkań miała miejsce w miejscowej galerii Victoria. thumb|We're always welcome in her shed... Wałbrzych, Halloween 2013|255x255px Oprócz minimeetów, w mieście odbywały się różnorodne spotkania tematyczne. Znacznie ciekawsze od siedzenia koło KFC jest eksplorowanie poniemieckich, opuszczonych budowli, niejedzenie sera lub spędzanie czasu na świeżym powietrzu w Dziczy. Bardzo oryginalną formą ponymeetów jest również siedzenie w przerażającej szopie w ogródku Ignis Laminy. Mają tam miejsce również zorganizowane meety z okazji świąt, takich jak Nightmare Night, Hearth's Warming Eve czy Nowy Rok. IV Wałbrzyski Ponymeet Kolejne ważniejsze spotkanie Bronies w Wałbrzychu miało miejsce rok po III Wałbrzyskim Ponymeecie - 7 czerwca 2014r. Odbyło się ono w malowniczym Książańskim Parku Krajobrazowym przy ognisku na zamku Stary Książ. W Wałbrzychu zagościli wtedy Bronies z Wrocławia, Jeleniej Góry oraz Kalisza. Ivwalbrzyski.jpg|IV Wałbrzyski Ponymeet - zdjęcie grupowe Ivwalbrzyski goscie.jpg|IV Wałbrzyski Ponymeet - goście Zmiany w 2014r. W związku z wyprowadzką dwojga organizatorów z miasta we wrześniu 2014r. wałbrzyski fandom zmienił formę swojej działalności. Zmniejszyła się częstotliwość meetów, a Silver Shield i SKDW częściej jeździli do innych miast. Delegacje z Wałbrzycha odwiedziły odległe regiony Polski, uczestnicząc w My Little Konwencie w Bytomiu, I Rocznicowym Twilightmeecie w Gdańsku i I Lubuskim Ponymeecie w Deszcznie. W styczniu 2015r. polecona przez Imperatora Kambodży firma wydrukowała pełnowymiarową flagę fandomu, z którą Bronies podróżują na ponymeety. V Wałbrzyski Ponymeet 29 grudnia 2014r. narodził się pomysł kontynuacji wałbrzyskich ponymeetów. Wybrano datę następnego spotkania - 6 czerwca 2015, jak również zarezerwowano salę w centrum Wałbrzycha na ten dzień. Plakaty reklamujące wydarzenie zostały rozwieszone podczas Krakowskiego Ponymeetu 12.2, a 28 marca po 23.00 przeprowadzono Nieograniczoną Wojnę Spamową. Wspomnienia grupy W Wałbrzychu przywiązuje się dużą wagę do minionych ponymeetów, wiele spotkań jest dokumentowanych. Od II Wałbrzyskiego Ponymeetu Silver Shield zapisuje sprawozdania z dokonań grupy zarówno w obrębie działalności lokalnego fandomu, jak i na licznych delegacjach. Pod koniec marca 2015r. przy okazji ukończenia projektu strony internetowej grupy zebrano wiele tekstów oraz tysiące zdjęć z ponymeetów. Aby po trzech latach działalności grupy stały się ogólnodostępne, sprawozdania zamieszczono na specjalnej podstronie fandomowego portalu, a pokaźna kolekcja zdjęć znalazła się w galerii w serwisie Flickr. Meety Do 28 lutego 2015r. w Wałbrzychu odbyło się 90 różnego rodzaju spotkań fanów MLP, nazywanych ogólnie meetami. Były to: * Meety zorganizowane (ponymeety) - ważniejsze wydarzenia, zapowiadane w ogólnopolskich mediach, * Minimeety - wznowione po 4 maja spontaniczne, małe spotkania. Na najmniejszym spotkaniu zanotowano dwie osoby, a na największym - 15, * Meety zapoznawcze - meety, mające na celu zainteresowanie fandomem "nowoponiaków", * Szopameety - zorganizowane spotkania w przytulnej szopie Fluttershy, * Basenmeety - meety odbywające się w okresie letnim na basenie im. Rasiaka w Rusinowej, * Dziczmeety - spotkania, które odbywają się w Dziczy - malowniczym miejscu nad górskim strumykiem, oddalonym od cywilizacji o ponad kilometr, * Meety eksploracyjne - spotkania, podczas których zwiedza się zapomniane zakątki wałbrzyskiej ziemi, * Meet bez Sera - jednorazowe wydarzenie, które odbyło się 15 sierpnia 2013r. w Dziećmorowicach na Festiwalu Sera. Bronies spożyli podczas niego mnóstwo różnych potraw, jednak żadną z nich nie był ser. Meety są na bieżąco numerowane. Pełna lista spotkań wraz z datami jest dostępna w tym arkuszu. Zobacz też * Bronies Rebelia * Bronies Wrocław * Wrocław ma ból dupy * Pierogonator * skdw * Silver Shield * Ignis Lamina * Jagar Brony * Miner Pony Kategoria:Grupy facebookowe Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Wałbrzych